dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-24073840-20130630172641/@comment-12536788-20130816183720
Rami244 escribió: Cell el Perfecto escribió: Rami244 escribió: Cell el Perfecto escribió: Spoiler de DBZ 1° Parte:23º Budokai Tenkaichi * Krlin:206 * Goku (con pesas): 244 * Goku (sin pesas): 330 * Piccolo Junior (con pesas): 236 * Piccolo Junior (sin pesas): 322 * Tenshinhan:290 * Yamcha:250 * Yajirobe:177 * Chaoz:155 * Kamisama:301 * Tao pai pai:189 * Chichi:73 Pelea contra Raditz * Raditz: 1500 (en el manga dicen que 1200) * Piccolo (con ropa pesada): 322 * Piccolo (sin ropa pesada): 408 * Piccolo (primero Makankosappo): 1.330 * Piccolo (segundo Makankosappo): 1.440 * Goku (con ropa pesada): 334 * Goku (sin ropa pesada): 416 * Goku (Kamehameha): 924 * Gohan: 1 * Gohan (asustado): 710 * Gohan (atacando): 1.307 Después de la muerte de Raditz * Maestro Roshi: 139 * Krilin: 206 * Yamcha: 250 * Yajirobe: 177 * Tenshinhan: 329 * Tenshinhan (poder máximo): 380 * Chaoz: 180 * Tortuga?: 0,001 Pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta * Tenshinhan: 1.830 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Tenshinhan (Ki Koho): 3.900 * Yamcha: 1.480 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Yamcha(Kame Hame Ha): 1.900 * Chaoz: 610 * Krilin: 981 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Krilin (poder máximo): 1.770 * Piccolo: 1.220 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Piccolo (Makankosappo): 3.500 (máximo poder) * Gohan: 1.083 (cuerpo a cuerpo) * Gohan (Masenko): 2.800 * Saibaiman: 1.200 * Nappa: 4.000 * Goku: 8.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 2X): 16.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 3X): 24.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 4X): 32.000 * Vegeta: 18.000 Spoiler de DBZ 2° Parte:Llegada a Namek * Krilin: 1.400 * Dodoria: 22.000 * Gohan: 1.500 * Guerreros de Namek: Entre 1.000 y 3.000 * Kiwi (Cui?): 18.000 * Vegeta: 22.000 Pelea contra Zarbon * Vegeta:24.000 * Zarbon(normal):23.000 * Zarbon(monstruo):30.000 * Vegeta(después de la lesión):30.000 Pelea contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu * Krilin: 13.000 (después del Power-Up del Gran Patriarca) * Gohan: 14.000 (después del Power-Up del Gran Patriarca) * Vegeta (contra Reecome): 42.000 * Goku: 90.000 * Goku (Kaio Ken 2X): 180.000 * Ginyu: 120.000 * Ginyu (En el cuerpo de Goku): 23.000 * Reecome: 65.000 * Jheese: 64.000 * Burter: 62.000 * Gurd: 13.500 * Nail: 42.000 Resurrección de Piccolo * Piccolo: 200.000 * Tenshinhan: 190.000 * Tenshinhan(Kaioh Ken x 4): 760.000 * Yamcha: 100.000 * Chaoz: 10.000 Pelea contra Freezer * Piccolo (depués de la fusión con Nail): 1.000.000 * Freeza (Forma inicial): 530.000 * Freeza (Primera transformación): 1.000.000 * Vegeta(después de las lesiones contra Reecome):530.000 * Vegeta (después de las lesiones contra Krilin):10.000.000 Goku contra Freezer * Freezer (última transformación 50%): 60.000.000 * Freezer (última transformación 100%): 120.000.000 * Goku (normal): 3.000.000 * Goku (con Kaio Ken X10): 30.000.000 * Goku (con Kaio Ken X20): 60.000.000 * Goku (Super Saiyajin 1): 150.000.000 Spoiler de DBZ 3° Parte:Llegada de Metal Freezer * Metal Freezer:200.000.000 * King Cold (Segunda Forma):13.000.000 * Trunks:220.000.000 * Vegeta:12.000.000 * Piccolo:2.000.000 * Tenshinhan:600.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X4):2.400.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X10):6.000.000 * Tenshinhan (con Kaio Ken X20):12.000.000 * Yamcha:120.000 * Krilin:80.000 * Goku:225.000.000 * Gohan:250.000 * Chaoz:40.000 Saga Androide * C-20:10.000.000 (dudoso) * C-19:30.000.000 (dudoso) * c-18:350.000.000 * c-17:400.000.000 * C-16:480.000.000 * Vegeta:330.000.000 * Piccolo:16.000.000 * Goku:300.000.000 * Goku (con el Virus):35.000.000 * Tenshinhan:11.000.000 * Tenshinhan(Kaio Ken X20):220.000.000 * Yamcha:1.500.000 * Krilin:1.200.000 * Gohan:8.000.000 * Cell Imperfecto:300.000.000 * Cell (después de absorber humanos):480.000.000 * Piccolo + Kamisama = Super Namekkusei:400.000.000 * Tenshinhan (usando Kikoho):880.000.000 * Cell (después de absorver a C-17):880.000.000 * Vegeta (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.000.000.000 * Trunks (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.200.000.000 * Cell Perfecto:2.500.000.000* Mr Satán: 113 * Piccolo after the training in the room of time and spirit :800.000.000 * Goku (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):2.000.000.000 * Gohan (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo):1.900.000.000 * Vegeta (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo por segunda vez):1.800.000.000 * Trunks (después de entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo por segunda vez):1.750.000.000 * Gohan SSJII: 10.000.000.000 * Cell Súper Perfecto: 10.000.000.000 Spoiler de DBZ 4° Parte:Saga Buu * Trunks Pequeño:160.000.000 * Goten Pequeño:150.000.000 * Mr.Satan:115 * Spopovitch:1.200 * Yamu:1.000 * Videl:150 * Goku SSJII:20.000.000.000 * Vegeta SSJII:19.000.000.000 * Gohan:2.500.000.000 * Kaiohshin.1.500.000.000 * Kibito:1.250.000.000 * Piccolo:1.000.000.000 * Krilin:6.500.000 * Tenshinhan:750.000.000 * Tenshinhan (Kaio Ken X20):15.000.000.000 * Pui Pui:50.000.000 * Yakon:100.000.000 * Dabura:2.500.000.000 * Majin Vegeta:21.000.000.000 * Majin Boo:30.000.000.000 * Super Boo:44.900.000.000 * Mystic Gohan:50.000.000.000 * Gotenks SSJIII:45.000.000.000 * Goku SSJIII: 43.000.000.000 * Kid Buu:42.500.000.000 * Super Buu + Gotenks SSJIII + Piccolo:250.000.000.000 * Super Buu + Mystic Gohan:500.000.000.000 * Vegetto SSJ: 1.000.000.000.000 La gran mayoría de esos niveles no aparece en el Daizenshhuu 7 es mas creo que mas de la mitad son solo hipótesis (trabajo fan)... ve la Lista de Niveles de Poder y ve viendo la referencias de acuerdo al personaje (osea los que digan Daizenshuu 7), hay estarán los oficiales que quieres. Lo que pasa es que lo modificaron varias veces, además en el Daizenshuu 7 que compré en una convencion de anime si me salen esos poderes, los unicos que no me salen son los de King Cold, Vegeta saga de freezer y Chaos saga de Nappa, me salen diferentes Al parecer te vieron al cara en esa conbencion.... mira la galería del articulo Daizenshuu 7 hay se encontrara la mayoría de las paginas Cualquiera puede venir y editar aqui en la Wiki, yo lo compré oficial además de un verso de Akira Toriyama diciendo que esta sería la enciclopedia oficial de DB y DBZ (El Daizeshuu 7) además los vendedores no era un puestito, era una gran tienda con enorme variedad de objetos de anime, estaban todos los Daizenshuu pero solo compré el 4 y el 7 porque eran los unicos que me interesaban, además vendian Videojuegos originales de DBZ, era una tienda enorme, pero enorme (no estoy exagerando) y estaba llenísima de gente